


To Tame A Prince Charming

by corpse_wife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Co-workers to lovers, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, He learns dont worry, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Praise Kink, Prince Ben Solo, Prompt Fic, Rey is a sweetheart, Rey is tough as nails, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, waitress Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpse_wife/pseuds/corpse_wife
Summary: Prince Ben Solo’s life just took a turn for the worst.First, his parents froze all his accounts. Second, they’re sending him off to their friend to work for thirty days. Third, it’s a minimum wage, dishwashing job at a small diner.Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, he has to answer to this tough woman called Rey.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	To Tame A Prince Charming

This is the worst day for the Prince of Alderaan, Ben Solo’s life. It doesn’t even compare to the time he was caught in the crosshairs of the paparazzi doing the walk of shame from Phasma’s anniversary party. 

He watched the imposing architecture of Alderaan shift from residential to commercial and somewhere along in between through the tinted window of the car. Aldera remains such a charming and beautiful city which attracts tourists to flock the famous landmarks and structures that scattered around the flat plains nearby Appenza Peak. To his right, River Wuitho glistened under the high perch of the sun. This entire city’s worth penned under his name, and yet, he is forcibly stripped off his riches by his own parents. 

No one could blame him for his extra glowering this early afternoon. He practically had no penny to spend on himself despite the custom tailored suit and Rolex he was wearing. In less than thirty minutes to arrive at his destination, he’s going to be reduced into a civilian with a minimum wage job. 

Ah, just his luck. 

“And you’re completely sure this is airtight and won’t go out to the public?” He has to make sure. After all, his five-year winning streak of his ‘good boy’ record remains spotless—that is, as long as he doesn’t get caught, and he plans to keep it that way. 

Artoo, his head bodyguard sitting at the front, met his gaze through the rearview mirror. 

“Yes, Your Highness. All the perpetrators involved have signed an NDA. The queen also trusts the owner of the diner as one of her good friends.” 

The assurance only relieved him by a little bit. He’s still pissed and way out of it as he imagines the next thirty days as his own personal hell. Truth be told, he can’t imagine much, just that he won’t be working with advisors, sitting behind a desk or attending luncheon meetings with his mother. 

“Good. I don’t want a lawsuit involved,” He sighs heavily, rubbing a hand across his worn out face before backtracking. Because he almost missed what the guard said about their destination. “Wait. We’re heading to a diner? Do you know what my job is going to be?” 

Artoo shakes his head.

“Unfortunately not, Your Highness. I am only asked to chauffeur you five days a week according to your work schedule.” 

What work schedule? 

It’s like hearing that the planet is flat or something. As far as he is concerned, his itinerary constantly changed, he doesn’t have a regular schedule, such a thing doesn’t exist to him. 

Clearly, that’s about to change. 

Ben groaned out loud. This is already awfully working against his favor and they weren’t even there yet. He looks through the window again. They were heading towards uncharted territories now, evident by the brick house structures that lined the street. 

Whatever. 

Cursing beneath an undertone, he leaned back on his seat to close his eyes. 

“Just wake me up when we get there.” 

* * *

The trip didn’t take too long, actually. It’s just that the prince was very tired and he didn’t like being woken up, so if he wasn’t being welcoming with a smile on his face, it’s closely between those two or both. He can’t tell which, but he already wants to come back home. 

His nose wrinkled at the overbearing scent of grease and unhealthy leftovers as soon as he climbed out of the car.

There’s nothing much to discern from this view. They were by the narrow rear end of a two-storey concrete structure, a green garbage disposal resting against the wall. 

Excellent. It’s not like he had high expectations to begin with anyway. 

“Sir, this way.” Artoo leads the way towards the door being opened by one of the guards. 

The smell only grows stronger from here, together with his agitation. It’s a combination of things making him uncomfortable; the poor lighting of the hallway down to the wet floor that ruined the sole of his shoes, his hair just barely touching the ceiling, the unidentifiable smell of both raw and cooked food, the loud noises accompanied by the chatter of distinctive voices. 

Soon enough they reach the end of the hall and the voices become much more comprehensible. 

“—on your best behavior today, okay?” 

“Why can’t anyone else do it? Poe’s literally right there not doing anything.”

“I heard that!” 

“I know! I intended for you to hear it!” 

“Rey, I trust that you can handle him…” Then the conversation turns whispered, it’s between employer and employee. He couldn’t really decipher the rest nor care enough to listen once he entered the bustling service kitchen of the diner. 

“Excuse me, stand back!” 

Ben’s eyes widened at a man suddenly hurling towards him with a tray of dirty dishes in his hands. For a frightening second, he was certain that there’s going to be a foul collision between them if it weren’t for Artoo’s fast reflexes, pulling him back just in time to get him out of the way. 

The man proceeded towards the sink without an apology, much less a word as he unloaded everything. He had no manners and Ben is both appalled and furious. Can’t he see that he almost ruined his suit? It would take his entire lifetime or two to pay everything off! 

“Oh, you’re here!” 

A short, old woman with thick spectacles saves the guy’s day, much to Ben’s chagrin.

Lawsuit evaded indeed. 

He made sure to continue glaring at him though, at her enthusiastic approach. God, he doesn’t like him already.

“Ben!” 

Faster than the prince could react, he is suddenly engulfed into a tight hug with his bodyguard. 

This day is just filled with unpredictable surprises as he shoots Artoo a particular look as if to ask the legality of what the woman is doing, and Artoo had the gall to respond to him with a mere shrug before she lets them go. 

“You’ve grown so much! I can’t believe it! Artoo, remind me. He used to be a gangly kid, wasn’t he? Now, look at him! He’s even taller and bigger than you!” She doesn’t seem to have a sense of awareness for the volume of her voice, her exclamation gathering unwanted attention from the others. 

The woman acts like she knows a great deal about him, yet he doesn’t remember ever meeting her. Is he supposed to know her?

Ben worked his jaw back and forth. So far, he’s not a fan of this woman and he’s going to make sure she knows. 

Artoo steps forward, however. 

“Maz.” He calls the woman sternly, although Ben didn’t miss the hint of endearment like they were old friends. 

Seriously. Who is she supposed to be? 

“Oh, my apologies, Your Highness.” She becomes immediately mindful of her enthusiasm, as if realizing just now that they weren’t actually alone. It’s a bit too late for his liking, but at least he knows the woman isn’t half witted from her old age. “I just got excited.” 

_‘Clearly.’_ Not a good excuse to have harassed him though. 

If Artoo hadn’t told him she’s good friends with his mother, he would have personally overseen that this diner gets shut down. Instead, all he could do is scoff and cross his arms over his chest in defiance. 

Maz clapped her hands together. 

“Anyways, since today is supposed to be your first day, introductions are in order,” She lightly bows her head as a gesture of courtesy. “My name is Maz and I’m the owner of this small establishment. Your mother,” 

She spoke over politely, then amended. “The queen, rather, helped me get started. I used to only have two to three customers before and now, I frequently make personal deliveries, door-to-door.” 

Ben didn’t really care about the extent of her friendship with his mother. He has met a lot of people who are indebted to their family with no chance of ever paying back before, and the least they could do is call themselves a friend. If this was the case, then Leia had countless of friends. 

Wisely, he held his tongue to let the old woman finish. 

“So, whenever I’m not here, you’ll have these guys around.” She gestures at the three other people working in the room.

“That’s Poe. He’s the manager, so if you have questions, you can talk to him,” The man simply nodded from the tiny break room beside the pantry, too busy on the phone to be bothered with. 

“Rose is the cook, I’m sure she’ll find you later. And that’s Finn. He handles the cashier but helps with the tables from time to time.” Now, Ben knows the name of the guy who almost rudely bumped into him, he’ll have to deal with him later. 

“There’s also Paige, but you won’t be seeing her that much since you’ll be filling for her position.” 

“And what position is it going to be?” The prince finally spoke up. 

“Paige is the dishwasher, which should be easy enough because the spray hose does the job for you.” The teasing in her tone doesn’t help.

Definitely not for him. 

His brows scrunched together, looking from behind her shoulder to stare at the workstation currently frequented by Finn, who is elbow deep in suds. 

Is Maz crazy?! She expects him to get his hands dirty and touch what people used their mouths with? 

He doesn’t consider himself a clean freak, but even he shuddered at the thought. 

Maz easily grasps his sour expression. 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. But it’s the only position where you’ll be hidden from people. Leia—I mean the queen specifically requested for it.” 

For a moment, Ben contemplated if choosing the cashier job was any better. It would be a total repeat of his scandal five years ago; getting mobbed, harassed by paparazzi, exploding in front of cameras, tabloid headlines, a scuffed live interview to appeal back to the masses. 

It’s not a fun time. 

_‘Okay. The dirty dish water it is.’_

He grimaced before nodding his head with dreaded acceptance. 

“Well, that’s about it! But if you want, I could ask one of them to give you a tour after closing time.” 

He shakes his head firmly. 

“That won’t be necessary.” He doesn’t plan on staying here much longer than his work schedule. 

Speaking of…

“How long do I have to stay here?” He asks as opposed to what his work schedule is. 

Ben doesn’t even try to hide how impatient he sounded, wanting to be anywhere else but here. He literally could be doing anything—anything much more interesting than this. They don’t even have television in their tiny break room, which rules out having internet. How do they entertain themselves?! 

“Your shift starts from 10:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. on weekdays. I made sure you get the afternoon shift because customers tip better at lunch. You could just come up to Poe for your part of the split.” Maz winks at him as if getting a three dollar extra should thrill him. 

He resists the strong urge to roll his eyes. There’s worse than going through five hours of labor, like getting the nine to five. Maz was letting him off easy, he knows that and he’s trying to be optimistic here, but dear god, this is going to be painful nonetheless. 

“Oh! Oh my goodness,” Maz’s eyes suddenly widened as she pulled the sleeve of her shirt to check her watch.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I have to leave. I forgot that I have deliveries scheduled at two.” 

She shuffles back and forth towards the break room, gathering her things hurriedly while he awkwardly stood there. 

“Well, what am I supposed to do now?” 

“... Um, you can take over for Finn so he can return to manning the cashier,” She grabs the keys lying on the aluminum countertop, twisting to another direction. “—Finn! You can head back out front now.” 

The guy follows the orders without a word as he dropped the task and wiped his hands clean, only pausing in front of them to curtly nod in acknowledgment before going out to the way Ben entered. 

There’s still a lot of dishes left, submerged beneath the murky waters. The prince grimaced as he took tentative steps towards the corner. 

“I’ll make sure Rey can assist you.” Maz sympathized. 

A tense tic formed through his clenched jaw. 

“I don’t need help.” declared Ben. 

The last thing he wants is to listen to someone else order him around while being on training wheels. He’s not a kid to be patronized with, he’s the prince of an entire sovereign country, for goodness sake! 

It was actually taking a lot not to yell at the older woman. Her tone and inflection towards him sounds like the kind of treatment you give to a five year old with bruises on his knees. It’s getting kind of annoying. 

But thankfully, she already left him alone. 

“Sir,” 

What now? 

“Yes, Artoo?” 

“The queen has requested for my immediate presence. Will it be okay for me to come pick you up after your shift?” 

Ben waves a lazy hand around in dismissal. It’s not like his parents are going to allow the bodyguard to stick around while he’s supposed to be working anyway. Besides, his head was not fixed on the car arrangements, he was just thinking that the sooner he starts, the sooner he’ll get to finish. 

So, how does he start this thing? 

It’s quite disgusting that he couldn’t see through the water. Is he supposed to be touching that? There were some unwanted food particles floating on the surface. 

Surely there has to be something—some sort of lever to let the water drain or subside. 

“What are you doing?” 

One of the staff decided to interrupt while he was waist bent, gazing at the bottom of the sink. 

With a grunt, he straightens himself back up before turning around. 

It turns out his demise is in the form of a brunette woman, a much younger woman than Maz by significant decades. She’s taller than most of them in his life, taller than his mother definitely, but he still had to tilt his head down to meet her equally brown eyes, raising him a quizzical brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

His frustration fizzes over. 

“What does it look like? I’m working.” 

Her deadpanned stare doesn’t waver for a second. Instead, she continues her shameless perusal, giving him such a clinical glance over. Ben wouldn’t mistake it as her checking him out in a million years. There’s just an edge to her that he immediately didn’t like. 

“I don’t think you’ll fit Finn or Poe’s size. I’m going to have to get you a shirt from Target, assuming that you don’t have a collared shirt in your wardrobe?” 

Still trying to catalogue his festering dislike of her, she doesn’t wait for his turn to speak up, continuing her thought like she already knows. 

“It’s going to be cheap but I still need you to pay me back. I’m Rey, by the way. I’m the waitress around here,” She extends her hand, a gesture that normally applies to anyone else but the monarchy. 

She should know by now who he is and how to greet a prince properly, but she doesn’t sound like she’s from here either. The thick English accent gave her away, although there’s a strong look in her eyes that gave a sense of experience. She’s been here enough. 

Sensing that he won’t be shaking her hand any time soon, she drops it to her side. 

“I’m not wearing a shirt from Target.” He finally responded. He doesn’t even know what Target is. It sounds untrustworthy. 

“Fine. Unless you want your suit to get wet with dirty dishwater, then be my guest.” She bites back. 

The woman who calls herself Rey is so rude. 

God, she’s so rude, but so completely right. He doesn’t really care about getting his suit ruined but his mother does. Ben simpers in frustration, irrationally angry for not being able to come up with a clever retort. 

She doesn’t give him much room to recollect himself as she drones on. 

“Alright. First things first, do you know how to load the dishwasher?” She asked. No pretense to her no nonsense attitude whatsoever. 

The question is innocent enough. But coming from her, his despise only grows. No, he doesn’t want her hovering around him like a hawk. 

“I told Maz I don’t need anyone’s help.” 

Obviously, that request has been denied. 

Seriously, do people around here have respect for authority? 

Rey clicked her tongue, gesturing at the sink behind him, her ponytail sweeping behind her shoulder at the small movement. “Fine. Show me how it goes then.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Show me how it goes.” She challenged. 

Oh, this woman is testing the little patience he had left. His uncle Luke taught him everything about patience to survive boring brunch meetings, but mere breathing exercises won’t do around her. 

With his teeth clenched tight, he turns around to face the mess. He was doing just fine looking for the thing that drains the water. It should be around here somewhere. Maybe on the basin itself? 

_‘Fuck my life if it’s actually in there.’_ Ben roared mental expletives as he took off his coat, unceremoniously dropping it on the counter before rolling his sleeves past his elbows. 

He deliberately ignores the pair of eyes judging him as he shoves his arm into the basin with a pained look. Disturbing the settled water only managed to stir the ambiguous scent in the air, making him dry heave in the process. 

Where is it?! 

He hears Rey sigh not very far from where he’s standing. Before he knows it, she has her own arm in the water and she pulls at something. 

The water seeps right away. 

“Listen here,” She showcases a surprising strength to her as she turns him to face her.

Suddenly, his entire world becomes her brown eyes. 

“I don’t care that you’re the future ruler of this country. I only agreed to sign the NDA as a show of good fate to Maz… You probably have maids and butlers around to lift a spoon for you. But you’re in the real world where people work their asses off to get by. And most of all, you’re in my territory. Unless you’re not in your fancy palace, you listen to me if you want to survive the next thirty days and move on with your life.” 

The flare of her words isn’t what he expected, and he must look the part with his gaping mouth and wide eyes. Because no one has ever spoken to him like that before and he can’t comprehend how to react to it. It doesn’t help that she’s much shorter than him, that he could so easily physically take her on.

She’s so unafraid that it’s unsettling. The only certainty he got from it is how Rey is as taken to get him away from this place as fast as possible, and that’s at least something he can agree with. 

Swallowing his stubbornness aside, he lets out a long exhale. 

“Very well.” He conceded. 

For now. 

The waitress doesn’t need to be told twice to begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is going to be a brief story and I’m glad to be starting this since I’ve got the whole thing planned out😊😊
> 
> I just found the prompt really nice and decided to try my hand on it. Let me know what you think so far, I would appreciate it💖💖
> 
> Thank you and I swear, this won’t get deleted. 
> 
> Also did anyone cry at the Mandalorian season 2 ending? I bawled my eyes out seeing Luke in his prime. That’s what I’ve been wanting to see and thirty years for a lot of OT fans was worth the wait. I loved it! I don’t care if the cgi was bad, that was Luke right there <3  
> See you soon!


End file.
